


The Secret of My Song

by bucinchaengie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucinchaengie/pseuds/bucinchaengie
Summary: Tentang Yerim dan lagunya.
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Secret of My Song

**The Secret Of My Song**

***  
_Picking up my old guitar,_  
_The confession that I couldn’t make_  
_Pretending I made one song, I’m about to tell_  
**_EXO-Sing For You_**

***  
  


_Lagu itu bukan sembarang lagu, aku yang menciptakannya, dan banyak hal berarti di balik laguku_  
**_~Kim Yerim~_ **

**_17 November 2015_ **

“Kim Yerim, Kim Yerim!”

“Kak Yerim, lihat sini kak!”

“Yeri!”

Yeri mengulum senyum simpul, sebelum akhirnya melakukan _bow_ dan melangkah ringan menuju _backstage_ .

Ia adalah Kim Yerim, solois berbakat dengan segudang fans yang akan selalu mendukung. Yeri, penyanyi yang terkenal akan karisma dan keramahannya. Jangan Lupakan musik kualitas yang ia miliki, benar benar membuat perempuan muda itu menjadi idola dari banyak orang.

“Yeri” Seorang pria yang berdiri di depan _waiting room,_ melambaikan tangan ke arah Yeri. Yeri yang masih berjalan menuruni tangga balas melambai dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya tampak menjinjing sebuah gitar akustik berwarna coklat, “Bentar Kak _._ ”

“Ada apa, Kak?” Tanya Yeri, persekian detik setelah perempuan itu berdiri di hadapan priatadi.

“Yeri, perkenalkan, ini Bae Joohyun.” Pria berstatus sebagai manager Yeri itu menepuk pelan bahu perempuan dengan rambut coklat yang berdiri disampingnya. Perempuanitu tersenyum ramah, “Halo, perkenalkan, saya Joohyun.”

Yeri balas tersenyum, “Halo juga, saya Kim Yerim. Senang berkenalan denganmu”

“Joohyun dari Elle _magazine,_ dia yang akan mewawancaraimu untuk jadwal _Live_ _Ask_. Ah iya, produser bilang wawancara akan dimulai jika kau sudah siap,” jelas Seunghwan, Yeri mengangguk paham.

“Bisa kita mulai wawancaranya?” Yeri melemparkan senyum ramah ke arah perempuan yang belum sampai sepuluh menit ia kenal.

“Tentu saja.”

***

“1,2,3 … _action_!” Sang produser berteriak kencang.

Kamera menyala, dan perempuan bernama Bae Joohyun itu mulai memasang senyum khas –pembawa acara– sementara Yeri yang memang sudah tersenyum sedaritadi semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

“Halo Yeri _,_ ” Joohyun menyapa ramah.

“Halo _._ ”

“ _Ahh_ … saya merasa beruntung bisa mewawancarai seorang Kim Yerim,” Joohyun mulai melancarkan pujiannya, sementara Yeri hanya tersenyum.

“ _Single_ terbaru Anda, _Sing For You_. Benarkah anda membuatnya sendiri?”

Yeri mengangguk. “Bagaimana menurutmu?” Tanyanya kemudian.

Joohyun memperlihatkan wajah kagum, “Itu sangat hebat, Anda tahu kan bagaimana lagu Sing For You itu melejit cepat di _chart-chart_ musik. _Ahhh_ … serius Anda benar benar penyanyi yang sangat berbakat _._ ”

“Anda berlebihan.”

“Saya serius, lagu anda benar benar hebat. Tapi, saya curiga lagu ini bukan sembarang diciptakan, lagu _Sing For You_ itu … ditujukan untuk siapa?” Goda Joohyun, Yeri terkekeh.

“Apa Anda ini seorang peramal? Bagaimana bisa Anda mengetahui hal itu,” respon Yeri membuat kedua manik mata Joohyun berbinar.

“ _Ahh ._.. saya bisa merasakannya. Lalu, siapa pria yangberuntung itu?”

Yeri mengeleng, “Tidak, dia bukan seorang pria, dia adalah seorang perempuan, teman hidup saya. Dan saya rasa, bukan dia yang beruntung melainkan saya lah yang beruntung disini, saya beruntung karna memiliki sahabat sepertinya.”

_Indeed, the great friends are hard to find, hard to leave, and difficult to forget._

_– **Anonymous** –_

  
Kedua manik mata _hazel_ sang gadis kecil terlihat bebinar, rambutnya yang terikat menjadi satu tampak bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan langkah kecil yang ia lakukan.  
  
“Ibu, kita akan dapat tetangga baru?” Jemari mungil gadis kecil itu menarik ujung kaus coklat yang Yuri kenakan. Wanita berusia 30-an itu mengulas senyum penuh kasih, diikuti dengan gerakan tangan kanannya mengelus rambut halus gadis kecil yang memanggilnya ‘Ibu‘

“Iya, sayang _._ ”

“Halo, nama saya Wendy, senang berkenalan dengan kamu.” Sekonyong konyong, seorang gadis kecil –yang Yuri pikir tak jauh berbeda dengan usia anaknya– melakukan bow dihadapan pasangan ibu-anak itu.

“Ahh … lucunya. Sayang, beri salam pada teman baru kita,” Yeri tak menurut, gadis kecil itu malah menarik ujung baju sang ibu.

“Halo, nama saya Yerim.” berbeda dengan suara Wendy yang terdengar penuh percaya diri, suara Yeri justru terdengar malu malu. Gadis kecil itu semakin meremas ujung baju yang Yuri kenakan, sembari bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang ibu.

***

“Bisa Anda jelaskan, seperti apa orang yang panggil sahabat ini?” Tanya Joohyun. Yeri menerawang, seperti menyusun puzle-puzle kenangan yang mulai kusam termakan waktu.

“Dia … sangat cantik, kedua manik matanya selalu bercahaya, penuh harapan. Rambut _brunette-_ nya, selalu terlihat indah, dan perawakannya agak mirip sepertiku.” Senyum Yeri melebar.

“Maaf, maksud Anda dengan perawakan sahabat anda bagaimana?”

“Anda jangan bercanda Joohyun, Anda pasti bisa melihat perawakanku yang bisa dibilang mungil kan? Perawakannya mirip sepertiku. ”

***

“Wendy, aku diterima menjadi trinee di Star Entertaiment.” Wendy meletakkan gitar dalam pangkuannya.

“Sudah kubilang, kau akan lulus,” ucap Wendy tersenyum sumringah.

“Hhehehe, tebakanmu sangat tepat.”

“Kau harus mentraktirku Kim Yerim.”

“Tentu, kau ingin apa? Bimbimbap? Ramyeon? Tteokpokki? Akan kutraktir.”

***

“Dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada.” Senyum Yeri mengembang. Rasanya, sosok Wendy seperti tengah berdiri di hadapannya, memperhatikannya, melihat setiap detail yang ia lakukan saat ini.

“Dia memiliki kepribadian seperti tokoh Elsa dalam film _Frozen_. Baik, ramah, elegan, tapi sedikit tertutup. Dia juga ahli dalam olah vokal, _dance,_ bahkan, dia jugalah yang mengajariku gitar.”

Kali ini, Joohyun memasang wajah takjub sekaligus penasaran. Siapakah sahabat terbaik bagi seorang Kim Yerim?

***

Yeri mengikat tali sepatu _Nike_ hitam-putih yang kini tengah ia kenakan, erat erat. Kemudian menyambar setangkup roti bakar di atas meja makan.

“Sarapan dulu di rumah.” Yeri mengeleng cepat.

“Wendy akan memarahiku jika aku telat.” Yeri berucap kepada sang ibu. Perempuan itu lalu beraih ransel hitamnya sebelum melangkah cepat keluar rumah, “Aku berangkat!”

***

“Dia sangat menyeramkan saat marah,” Sosok imajiner Soon Chaeyoung semakin kuat, “Alisnya, seperti bertaut menjadi satu, dengan muka memerah dan mulut yang tak henti hentinya mengomel. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikannya”

Yeri semakin tidak terkontrol, ia meluapkan segalanya dengan semangat. Membuat sosok Seunghwan yang berada di belakang kamera, di samping produser, mengisyaratkan agar perempuanitu menahan diri.

Yeri hanya mengangguk kecil, tepat disaat kamera menyorot wajah Bae JooHyun.

***

_Kriett…_

“Kau tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa Kim Yerim ?” Wendy menatapnya tajam, kedua alisnya bertaut menjadi satu dengan mata membola, serta tubuh mungilnya terduduk di atas kursi.

“Jj-jam sembilan Kak,” Yeri bahkan tak berani sekedar untuk memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan panggilan biasa, tanpa embel-embel Kakak.

“Bagus, kau masih tahu jam. Sekarang, keluarkan gitarmu, dan lakukan nada yang kemarin kita pelajari.”

Yeri membuka resleting _softcase_ gitar yang ia bawa, kemudian meraih gitar coklat di dalamnya.

” Satu, dua, tiga.”

_Treengg…_

Belum sampai pertengahan lagu, nada sumbang khas kesalahan kunci nada terdengar.

“Aa-akan aku ulangi”

***

“Ahh … sepertinya, persahabatan Anda sangat menyenangkan.”

Yeri tersenyum tipis, “Tentu saja.”

“Kapan terakhir kali Anda bertemu dengan sahabat Anda itu?” Tanya JooHyun.

” Itu sudah lama sekali,” Yeri berucap, “Kira kira lima tahun lalu, sehari sebelum aku debut,” lanjutnya.

“Itu sudah lama sekali ya, pasti Anda sangat merindukannya.” Yeri hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Hmm, sepertinya lima belas menit kita hampir habis. Apakah, ada sesuatu yang ingin Anda sampaikan pada sahabat Anda. Mungkin, mengatakan padanya betapa Anda merindukannya, atau sekedar mengingatkannya untuk selalu mengenakan baju _extra_.”

“Aku tak yakin dia menontonku.”

“Tidak apa-apa, ayolah Yeri _,_ ” Rayu JooHyun.

“Kak Wendy….” Yeri menghela napas.

“Aku tak yakin kamu saat ini dapat menontonku atau tidak. Tapi, jaga dirimu baik baik, udara sangat dingin, kau pasti bisa melihat bagaimana hujan salju terus menerus turun bukan ?”

“Kak Wendy, aku rindu _._ ”

***

Yeri memutar pandangannya, dan mendapati dirinya ada di hadapan sebuah rumah tua bergaya klasik dengan cat dinding yang sudah mengelupas, salju tebal tampak memenuhi atap juga halaman rumah yang tidak berpenghuni .

Yeri memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket tebal yang kini membalut tubuhnya, mengabaikan berat dari _softcase_ gitar hitam atau ransel coklat yang tersampir manis di kedua bahunya. Ada yang harus Yeri bereskan, dan Udara dingin maupun berat dari kedua benda yang membebani bahunya.

Salju tidak turun sore ini, ralat, mungkin lebih tepatnya belum, Yeri berani bertaruh jika beberapa jam, atau bahkan menit lagi, salju kembali menghujani Seoul.

“Yeri, kau yakin tak apa-apa aku tinggalkan sendiri?” Asap putih terlihat keluar dari mulut Seunghwan ketika ia berbicara, pada saat yang sama tatapan khawatir dilayangkan priaitu ke arah Yeri.

“Aku gak apa-apa kak _._ Lagipula ini hanya sebentar kok. Jarak dari sini ke rumahku kan sangat dekat.”

Seunghwan mendesah panjang, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan, “Baiklah, kakakduluan. Berjanjilah untuk langsung pulang.”

“Aku janji.”

Mobil hitam sang _manager_ akhirnya melaju, meninggalkan sosok Kim Yerim di hadapan sebuah rumah tua, meninggalkan sosok Yeri dan kenangannya.

Yeri beralih menatap rumah itu kembali. Senyum miris terlukis di wajahnya.

“Baiklah, Kim Yerim. Sekarang waktunya.”

Yeri melangkah, tangannya bergerak meraih knop pintu yang tampak kusam termakan waktu.

_Kriett_ …

Aroma debu dan bau khas rumah kosong menguasai indra penciumannya. Wajar saja, ini sudah sangat lama.  
_Sudah lima tahun ya…._

Kaki Yeri bergerak satu satu, merajut langkah.

_Living room_

Yeri tersenyum kecil.

***

“Nah… ini dia _chocholate chips_ -nya” Ny.Son menghampiri sosok Wendy dan Yeri yang asyik bercengkrama di atas sofa.

“Ahh… Tante, padahal tidak usah ribet ribet,” Ujar Yeri sambil meraih salah satu dari sekian _chocholate chips_ yang baru saja Ny.Son bawa. Membuat Wendy mendecih.

“Cih, katanya tak usah. Tapi langsung sambar saja,” Cibir Wendy.

***

Rasanya, Yeri ingin lebih lama berdiam disana, merasakan kembali empuknya sofa berwarna _cream_ yang kini terlapisi debu tebal, tak terurus. Sekedar untuk mengupas lebih dalam kenangan yang mulai terbungkus oleh waktu.

Tapi, ia tak punya banyak waktu. Ada hal yang harus segera ia lakukan.

Kim Yerim semakin mempercepat langkahnya, melewati dapur, kamar, dan beberapa ruangan lainnya.

Hingga ia sampai dihadapannya sebuah pintu kayu ganda dengan ukiran singa.

_Aku datang Kak_

Tangan Yeri, secara otomatis bergerak meraih pegangan pintu, lalu membukanya perlahan.

_Kriettt…_

***

“Yerim- _ah_ ,” panggil Wendy.

“Hmmm,” balas Yeri acuh tak acuh, keduanya kini tengah duduk di ruang musik milik keluarga Son.

Yeri duduk di kursi single yang terletak tak jauh dari deretan gitar dengan berbagai ukuran dan jenis. Sementara Wendy duduk di kursi piano, dengan posisi menghadap Yeri, yang otomatis membelakangi _grand piano_ putih yang memang terletak berlawanan dengan deretan gitar.

“Kim Yerim!”

Yeri akhirnya menoleh, perempuan itu menatap Wendy dengan tatapan penuh tanya, “Kenapa sih?”

Wendy menghela napas panjang, seperti mempersiapkan sesuatu yang jauh dari ekspetasi Yeri.

“Bagaimana jika ada makhluk lain, dengan susunan anatomi, memiliki nafsu, emosi, juga akal, sama persis dengan manusia?”

Yeri mengerutkan keningnya heran, sejak kapan Wendy Son yang realistis memikirkan tentang hal-hal tak masuk akal seperti itu?

“Tidak tahu, karna aku yakin tidak ada. Lagipula, apa yang terjadi denganmu Wendy Son? Tumben berpikir tentang hal macam itu?”

Yeri bisa melihat sosok Wendy menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar.

“Karna aku bukan manusia.”

“Hey Wendy Son, orang yang berumur satu tahun lebih tua dariku tapi memiliki tinggi yang sama denganku. Sebenarnya, apa yang tengah kau bicarakan hmm?” Yeri menatap Wendy dengan senyum mengejek, sementara yang ditatap masih memasang wajah serius.

“Aku adalah seorang _nymph,_ Yerim. Makhluk cahaya yang diturunkan ke bumi karna salah memainkan aransemen lagu.”

“Sudah ah berkhayalnya”

***

Yeri masih ingat, ketika pada malam harinya Yeri mengunjungi rumah Wendy, perempuanitu tak ada disana. Ny.Son yang membuka pintu rumah beberapa saat setelah Yeri memencet bel. Dan wanita paruh baya itu hanya mengerutkan kening, heran ketika Yeri menanyakan sahabatnya. _‘Siapa itu Wendy Son? anak? Jangankan punya anak, menikah saja saya belum.’_ Ucap Ny.Son kala itu.

Tak berhenti sampai itu, ketika Yeri membicarakan tentang hilangnya Wendy, Ibu menatap Yeri heran. _‘Ibu baru tahu kau punya temann bernama Wendy nak,’_ ucap beliau dengan ekspresi yang sama persis dengan yang Ny.Son perlihatkan padanya. Wendy menghilang tanpa jejak.

Sebulan kemudian, Ny.Son meninggal. Menyisakan Yeri dengan _schedule_ yang mulai menumpuk, juga pertanyaan pertanyaan yang entah kemana arahnya. Yeri tak sempat mendatangi rumah bergaya eropa itu lagi, setidaknya, hingga saat ini.

Yeri mulai berpikir, mungkin saja pernyataan Wendy yang saat itu terdengar tak masuk akal memang benar. Mungkin saja Wendy memang harus benar benar kembali ke tempat asalnya untuk melakukan aktifitas yang di luar nalar manusia. Mungkin saja.

Atau, mungkin saja sahabatnya itu memang hanya khayalan semata, seperti kata ibu.

Terlalu banyak ‘mungkin’ yang membayangi Yeri. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya berpikir ‘mungkin’ atau berandai-andai. Sekarang, adalah untuk membuktikan segalanya.

Apakah pernyataan Wendy yang yang selalu membayangi Yeri itu benar adanya? Ataukah Wendy hanya sahabat khayalannya saja?

Yeri mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah oleh cairan bening asin. _Selalu seperti ini_.

Ini bukan waktunya untuk bernostalgia atau apapun itu. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dan berharga dari itu. Yeri kemudian meraih tas coklatnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku usang dengan sampul kulit.

Yeri membuka buku itu, tepat pada halaman ….

_…. Nymph adalah makhluk cahaya yang bertugas untuk mengatur musim, iklim, dan memberikan bencana alam maupun fenomena alam. Dalam melaksanakan tugasnya, nymph memanfaatkan aransemen musik. Wujud nymph sama persis dengan wujud manusia pada umumnya. Namun, yang membedakan nymph dengan manusia biasa adalah kemampuannya mengendalikan benda benda disekitarnya hanya dengan aransemen musik atau nyanyian. Menurut legenda, jika seseorang menciptakan lagu untuk seorang nymph, kemudian menyanyikan lagu tersebut di tempat favoritnya di bumi, maka nymph itu akan datang ke tempat tersebut …._

Yeri melangkah, kemudian menduduki kursi piano, membelakangi _grand piano_ putih yang dilapisi debu tebal. Diikuti dengan gerakan tangannya meraih, dan membuka resleting _softcase_ gitar berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi tersampir di bahunya. Yeri mengambil gitar coklat kesayangannya, lantas mulai memposisikan gitar tersebut dalam pelukannya.

Tangan Yeri mulai pada posisinya, jari-jarinya mulai menari diantara senar gitar, menghasilkan nada _intro_ dari lagu yang

_Untukmu kak_ ….

_Picking up my old guitar,_  
_The confession that I couldn’t make_  
_Pretending I made one song, I’m about to tell_  
_Just listen, I’ll sing for you_

_Wendy… Kau selalu bertanya mengapa aku tak pernah memanggilmu kakak bukan ?_

_Aku sendiri tak tahu alasannya, namun yang jelas, aku nyaman akan itu._ _Tapi, jika dengan menghilangkan rasa nyamanku dapat membuatmu kembali disisiku, aku akan melakukannya._

_Kak Wendy, aku rindu_

_I love you a lot but I don’t say the words,_  
_It’s awkward that pride doesn’t allow me_  
_Today I will take courage and tell you, but just_  
_Listen to it carelessly, I’ll sing for you_

Tangan Yeri tak berhenti memetik senar gitar, ada harapan di balik tatapan mata _hazel_ yang ia layangkan.

_The way you cry, the way you smile_  
_I wonder how much they mean to me_  
_The words I want to say, but missed the chance_  
_I will confess but just listen,_  
_I’ll sing for you, sing for you_  
_Just listen once and smile_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Yeri, ia berharap jika buku legenda yang ia baca itu memang benar, baik itu tentang _nymph_ , dan segala yang berhubungan dengan _nymph._

_It’s a bit funny to me, although you’re everything_  
_To me, sometimes I am no better than a stranger_  
_Actually I want to rub my hair_  
_And be hugged in your arms_

Ketakukan mulai mendera Yeri, ini sudah hampir pengujung lagu, dan tidak ada tanda tanda akan kehadiran Wendy, atau makhluk _nymph_ lainnya.

_The way you cry, the way you smile_  
_I wonder how much they mean to me._  
_The words I want to say, but missed the chance_  
_I will confess and it’s a bit awkward, but_  
_Just listen I will sing for you, sing for you_  
_Just listen, I will sing for you_

Lagu sudah usai, dan tidak ada tanda tanda kehadiran Wendy. Tidak tanda tanda yang tertulis dalam buku, tidak angin besar, kilat cahaya, ataupun asap.

_Berarti semua ini hanya khayalan, iya ‘kan?_

Yeri tersenyum miris, ia kemudian bersegera merapikan tas juga gitar miliknya. Ia sandang ransel coklatnya sementara tangan kirinya menjinjing _softcase_ gitar.

_Semuanya hanya khayalan Kim Yerim_

Perempuanitu berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri, jika semua kenangan itu, sahabatnya itu, hanyalah hayalan semata.

Yeri semakin memantapkan langkahnya.

“Yerim _._ ”

Tubuh Yeri mematung. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggil nama aslinya jika tanpa embel embel Kim.

“Yerim, kau memanggilku Kakak, iya ‘kan?” Tanya suara yang sama. Sial! Suara itu benar-benar mirip dengan suara Wendy.

_Ayolah Kim Yerim. Jangan berkhayal!_ Yeri menggelengkan kepala. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri akan kebenaran yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

“Yerim, kau tidak tuli _‘kan_?” Masih suara yang sama, kali ini disertai tepukan ringan di lengan kanan Yeri. Yeri kemudian menoleh.

_Kau tidak berkhayal Kim Yerim._ _Lagumu, berhasil!_


End file.
